The more, the merrier
by zinvisiblegiant
Summary: Regina and Zelena finds out they have more blood related relatives than they think.


Set after season 3. Elsa and Anna's aren't going to be the new character and I know the show's ending but that doesn't so does the fanfics too so yeah I'm posting this 'cause I have a loooot of unpublished trash and also because I like thought of Regina having siblings rather than an only child. Though Zelena is given, let's go give her more. Better late than never, right? Enjoy!

* * *

" _I'm going to give you a second chance." She says._

The next day, Regina came by the station again and to see Emma on her chair but the second she sees Regina, she stood up and grab the lunch bag that Regina offered her and left the sisters alone to talk.

Regina waited until she can no longer hear Emma's footsteps and she gracefully sat down on the floor near the cell and started to unpack some food out of the Tupperware. "What are you doing?" Regina hears her sister say.

"Unpacking our food." Regina says, "Come on, let's eat."

Zelena didn't say anything and sat still on her spot on the creaky bed and looked at her little sister who ate the packed sandwiches until she unconsciously moved her body closer to the ground and closer to the food that Regina had brought. She was only woken up from her trance when Regina pushed a Tupperware full of sliced fruits in front of her.

The first bite of the sliced apple, which were green, was heaven.

She didn't know she was hungry until she ate some. "The food here is disgusting." Zelena grimaced to which Regina chuckled to. "At least you brought decent food."

"You're welcome." Regina mocked. "Leroy is the only one who ends up here every weekend anyway so they don't bother to change the food. He just sleeps off his hangover." Regina says, "And no one doesn't really get arrested that much."

"Well, I just did." Zelena shrugged, now eating the same sandwich as Regina.

And silence.

Not an awkward one, but a comfortable one.

While eating their lunch, Zelena could feel the looks that Regina has been giving on her way and she's not subtle she thinks she is. "What?" Zelena asked in a pure curious tone.

"What, what?" Regina said.

Zelena rolled her eyes, so playing dumb is her game right now. "Why do you keep looking at me? Do I have something on my face?"

Regina shook her head, "No."

"Then what is it?"

"Have you thought about what I said?"

"Ah, so that's what it's about." Zelena said, "I've thought about it." She inwardly chuckled because she can read Regina so easy, seeing how her breath hitched when she said that sentence.

"And?"

"I'm going to take it." Zelena said and she could physically see Regina sigh in relief, just like a big problem was lifted up from her chest but she knows there's some of it still there.

Regina smiles, "Come on, let's go." She stood up and looked for the keys to the lock while Zelena voluntarily packed the Tupperware and put them back to where it was before Regina unpacked it.

"Can you do that?" Zelena asked when she saw Regina jiggling the keys around to find the right key.

"Emma and I had a talk." Regina said, a smile ghosting over her lips when she unlocked the cell. "If you took what I offered, I will let you out and come live with me. If you didn't, you'll stay here for more than a few weeks before letting you out and have you live with me."

Zelena shrugs as she got out of the cell. "It's a good thing I accepted your offer then, I didn't think I could sleep on those ratty shit that they call a bed."

Regina smirked, "Trust me, the bed in the room that you'll be staying in is a lot more comfortable than this."

The first week of Zelena staying in Regina's house was not quite Henry was expecting. There was no fighting at all. They both kept to themselves and both were testing the waters they were on. There was a lot of drinking too.

Regina came home one night with a droopy red-rimmed eyes and slammed the front door that could be heard all throughout the house, threw her shoes on the floor and threw the first object she saw on the wall and the second, and the third until the floor was completely littered by shattered glasses and she walked, not caring if her feet had some broken glasses stuck and are now bleeding and made a straight beeline for her study where she keeps her variety of alcohol.

Zelena was upstairs in her room when she heard a door being slammed and glasses were breaking and thought, Regina must be home. But why would she slam the door and break her precious vases? Zelena stepped out of her room when she heard the commotion stop and examine what her little sister did to her home.

She lightly gasps as she saw Regina's shoes by the door and a trail of blood leading her to Regina's study and when she went in, she saw her little sister downing a very large glass of wine but then took a gulp straight from the bottle. "What are you doing?"

She saw Regina tensed before relaxing lifting an empty glass without looking at her. "Drink with me or don't. Either way, it's fine."

"As my father used to say," Zelena said, "Don't waste alcohol." She accepted the glass and went to sit next to Regina.

Regina turned to her to pour her some wine and looked up to see Zelena staring intently at her. "Don't judge me."

Zelena shrugged, "I'm not." Then she took a sip.

Both of them doesn't know how long they were drinking in silence before Zelena broke it. "What happened?"

"Emma Swan."

"What did she do?"

"She brought Robin's supposedly dead wife and mother to Roland because she wanted to 'help' her." Regina bitterly said as she finished her drink in one gulp.

Zelena shook her head, "She helps one person and she hurts the other."

It was past 12 and four bottles of alcohol when the waterworks finally broke out leading Zelena wrap her arms around Regina until her cries subsided and slept on the couch, careful not to wake her up and more drinking in the morning when Regina thought her hangover was not enough.

The second week was like a bomb exploded all throughout the house, lots of doors slamming, words that were meant to hurt each other and things being thrown at each other. It's a wonder that even though Henry was there, an object never touched him while they were fighting.

The third week was not half as bad, the fighting took down a notch and were actually having dinner on the dinner table instead of having dinner being sent up to Zelena's bedroom when she refused to eat downstairs. They were actually making a progress.

The fourth week, almost the end of the month since Regina took Zelena in.

Regina quietly padded her feet on the carpeted floor and saw Zelena sleeping on her back and had an arm rested on her forehead while one foot is stuck out while the other is underneath the duvet and flicked Zelena's big toe a couple of times before she gained consciousness and scrunched her face when she saw Regina. "The sun is still asleep, sis. Go back to bed." She said before turning to her side and covering her face with a pillow.

Regina pulled the duvet that was covering her sister's body from the cold, gaining a frustrated whine from a certain redhead. "Come on, we'll go running." She stood by the bed unmoving, waiting for Zelena to stand up but when she didn't, she forcefully dragged Zelena from the bed.

Zelena immediately sat up from the bed and glaring at her sister with all her might. "You can't be seriously dragging me out of the bed."

Regina sighed, "I will if you don't get up from the bed."

"Alright, fine!" Zelena said, throwing away the duvet on the side and planting her feet on the carpeted floor. "Just so you know, I don't have any workout clothes."

Regina dismissively waved her hand and pointed to the table on the corner of the room. "That's why I brought some one of my clothes and later, we'll go shopping." She turned her back from her sister to give her privacy while she got out of the room and into the living room to wait for Zelena.

Probably five songs later, Regina counted as she was listening to a song on the radio while waiting, Zelena came down the stairs while wearing the clothes that was very similar to what Regina was wearing. "Where do we start?"

"From here until the town line." Regina said, tying her shoes tighter.

"Are you mad?" Zelena said in an incredulous tone.

Regina shook her head, "No." She beckoned at her and started to head to the door. "It will be faster when you don't think about anything and just run."

The two started walking until they reached the bus stop and jogged and ran when Zelena looked at Regina with a smirk and took off.

For some, it's an early morning where you don't see the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch of the West running to see who's faster, some are used to it when they see Regina always having her morning run before the curse was broken and some are surprised and a little bit of scared and get out of their ways as much as possible. Running is a thing that the sisters has something in common. One always wanted to do it but never got the chance and the other grabbed the opportunity when it was given to her. And now, they are both doing it. The feeling of the wind slamming to their faces and their hairs swinging from left to right and just the feeling of being free and not having anyone manhandle them to do things they didn't want to do unlike the ghosts from their past.

They only slowed down their pace when they saw trees indicating that they were near and walked side by side until they reached the town line.

Both are heaving breaths, one had her palms on her knees and hip and one kept her posture and kept walking even though she felt that her heart is about to pop out of her chest. "You're getting old, sis."

"Shut up. I'm only older than you by four years."

"Oh, wow." Regina chuckled. "Henry would probably freak out if he finds out what my age really is."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I was 35 for about 7 years." Regina fondly smiled at the memory.

Zelena laughed, "That makes me 39 then."

"But seriously, how old are you?" Regina asked.

"Darling, just add 4 years to your age and that's my age." Zelena smirked.

Regina made a quick calculation and nodded. "We're old but don't tell, I do have a reputation to keep and so do you."

"And what made you think running in the morning is a good idea instead of sleeping in?" Zelena huffed.

"I haven't ran like that ever since the curse was broken and you've been slacking off, sis." Regina said and stopped when they were in front of the line that separates reality and fantasy.

"So, we're here. What are we going to do now?" Zelena asked.

Regina turned to her, "Now, we go back."

Zelena cackled, "And, what? Munchkins are going to see me sweaty and tired? No way." She said. "Just transport us to the house."

Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand over their bodies and they disappeared in a purple smoke and appeared in front of the mansion.

And tomorrow, it was Zelena who woke up Regina to run.

* * *

Months and months of being together and eventually doing things together under the same roof makes you closer and even bond even at the slightest things like sharing a cup of coffee or picking out apples or even fighting on the smallest things because they don't have anything to fight about anymore and just pick a fight whenever they want to and end it with one having a smirk on their face and having people around you that cares about you can change some things inside you but all things aren't good and some things are broken. Some are objects and some are people. Words hurts as much as getting hit by a car several times and running you over and leaving you with undetected bruises both inside and out but sometimes, you need to look on the brighter side. Just like who or what you have in front of you and be grateful but right now Regina can't.

"Zelena." Regina menacingly glared from place on the floor as her older sister _literally_ kicked her out of bed who laughs instead of helping her. "I told you not to kick me out of bed."

Zelena smirked and plopped down her body on the bed. "Hey, it's only fair."

Regina threw her hair back and knew what she was talking about. Sometimes, she goes to Zelena's bed and sleep next to her and when the morning comes, Zelena has bruises on her legs because Regina kicked her several times while she was asleep. "And kicking me out of bed is the best way to do it."

"Yes, kick me and I'll kick you too." Zelena grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Whatever suits you, my dear." She said. "We have breakfast with the Charmings."

Zelena grimaced, "Ugh, really?"

"It's only breakfast. We already had tons of those with them and you know, we'll probably just laugh about what an idiotic sentence they said during breakfast later." Regina chuckled, picking out her outfit for the day.

"We always do. Hey, are you going to use that jacket on your left?" Zelena asked while Regina flicked her eyes towards the clothing she was referring to.

"Absolutely not." Regina sternly said.

"Why not?" Zelena whined.

"Remember what happened to my other jacket that you borrowed?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at Zelena.

Zelena rolled her eyes and huffed, "Oh, please! I already told you! This munchkin bumped into me and spilled his coffee all over me. I would've cursed him right in middle of the diner."

"And I'm not sure if I want to go." Regina sighed, pacing around. "I might see someone who either brightens my day or the other way around."

"Is it Robin?" Zelena asked, fully knowing that it is him.

"Why ask a question when you already know the answer?"

Zelena rolled her eyes, "Regina, it's been a fucking year. You made amends with Emma, why can't you do it with Robin?"

Regina darkly chuckled. "And what, so I could get hurt all over again when he finally knows who he wants? No, thanks."

Zelena twirled her hair with her fingers, "Also, a little birdie told me something that our pretty little maid Marian is fucking somebody who is a part of the Merry Men and it's not your dearest archer."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "And where did you get that information?"

Zelena chose to ignore what Regina said, "Also, Maid Marian discovered the word 'divorce'. Any time soon, your dear archer will be back into your loving arms and I'll have to drink all the liquor left in your 'hidden' stash contemplating life."

Regina shook her head, "I don't know who gave you that information and to tell you frankly, I don't care. He has all the charms, I'm sure he'll have no problem in finding a new replacement for Maid Marian and I."

"You sure about that?" Zelena looked at Regina who momentarily stilled her movements. "I just know that a certain archer will be back."

Regina finally sat on her vanity and sighed, "I just hate getting my hopes up."

Zelena came up behind her and patted her sister on the back while her other hand reached for the jacket she wanted to borrow. "There, there, little sis. Tell you what, go make yourself extra beautiful today and we'll show him what he missed this past year." She ruffled Regina's hair and walked away.

"Don't think that I didn't see you stealing that jacket!" Regina yelled as Zelena closes her door.

Zelena pretended to not hear her. "What jacket?" She said in an innocent tone.

* * *

They survived another meal with the Charming's and Captain Guyliner. Once they were already out of the door, a lightning struck in the middle of the street and left a person groaning on the ground.

On instinct, Regina and Zelena ran to inspect for potential threats while the Charming's gently helped the person. "Who are you?" Snow asked.

The person, turned out to be a woman, dressed in a somewhat similar to what people with a royal bloodline back in Enchanted Forest. "I'm Queen Kyenna. Daughter of Cora, the former Queen of Hearts."

* * *

dun dunnnnn... tbc

m.d


End file.
